


Dreams come true

by Sweetanco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, fantasies, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saying goes, some things are better left unsaid. When Eren finally decides to confide his troubles to his best friend, Armin is about to find out just how true the saying is. Or maybe it's the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Ah we're having an EreMin smut week on tumblr. The prompt for the first day was Dirty Talk and my mind came up with this scenario hahaha. So hmm, I guess enjoy the weird smut and forgive the grammar mistakes?

“The thing is… I have been having weird dreams lately. Weird dreams about you.”

Eren’s soft tone broke through the silence reigning inside the car. Armin stopped looking out the window and glanced at his best friend, waiting for him to explain what he meant. But Eren didn't add anything more. Instead, he kept driving with his eyes focused on the road.

“Okay.” When a few more minutes passed by without Eren giving up anymore details, Armin decided to ask for more explanations. “What do you mean by you’ve been having weird dreams about me?”

“Please don't. Don't ask me to explain this. You wanted to know why I seemed preoccupied so this is the reason.”

“Are you serious? You can't just go ‘Oh by the way I have been having weird dreams about you’ and expect me to leave it at that?”

Dumbfounded, Armin looked at his best friend as if he had grown another head. For as long as he had known him, Eren Jaeger had always been a stubborn guy. But even then Armin still thought situations like the one they were in right now would be exceptions to his stubbornness. He was apparently wrong about that.

“Those weird dreams aren’t ‘nothing’ since they’ve been affecting you even at work. Remember how the boss almost chew your head out for mixing those drafts last week? Hello?”

“Armin...”

“No, Eren. You do know I organized this camping trip because I thought it would take your mind off things, right? But I was also hoping you would finally confide in me, tell me what’s been bothering you. Even Mikasa has gotten worried about you and you won't talk to her. Heck, I’m your best friend Eren and you’ve been avoiding me all week long. Actually scratch that, you've been avoiding me recently. We don't spend as much time together now as we did before.”

Eren sighed and glanced at him.

“I'm sorry Armin. It's just been hard lately...”

“Then talk to me about it! Confide in me, let me try to help you. You know you can come to me with anything, right?” Armin reached and touched Eren’s hand, trying to convey that he was there for him. He was sure his best friend already knew he would always support him but it didn't hurt to show it too. “Talk to me Eren. Weird dreams aren’t going to scare me away…”

“Really? Even if those dreams are actually about you … and me?”

Not sure what to think, Armin looked at Eren's face. His expression was closed off and didn't give anything away.

“You and me as in us?”

“Yes Armin, us.”

Armin didn’t add anything, wondering what kind of dreams Eren would have had that involved them both.

_X-rated dreams Armin. You would love that, wouldn’t you?_

He shook his head in an effort to bring his mind back to their conversation instead of wishing for things that would never happen. He had stopped thinking like that a long time ago. At least he forced himself to. If Eren had weird dreams about the two of them it had to be something else. It was the ‘what exactly’ that Armin wanted to know even if Eren was being stubborn about it.

“See?” Eren spoke again, breaking the silence that had grown between them. “That’s the reason why I didn’t want to talk about this. You’re silent now, distant. It’s almost like you don’t know what to do.”

“No, Eren. I was just thinking, wondering about what is going on with you because you won’t tell me everything. What were your dreams about?”

“Look Armin...”

“No tell me. I want to know. You don’t even have to tell me about all of them, only one if you want. I just want to help you feel better.”

Eren gave him a quick glance and this time something quickly flashed across his face before his focus went back to the road. Armin waited, wondering if his best friend would finally tell him the whole truth about his dreams. Hoping he would. After a few minutes, Eren took a deep breath before looking in his direction. Armin felt somehow relieved that Eren seemed to have decided to confide in him and prepared himself for what was coming next.  He was as ready as he could get until he heard Eren’s next words.

“We were having sex in my dreams.”

 _I didn’t hear him right_ _._ He couldn’t have heard Eren right at all.

“ ... Eren? I think... I don't think I got you right the first ti...”

“I said we were having sex Armin” This time, his best friend turned towards him and Armin could have sworn his green eyes had gotten darker. “We were fucking Armin. We as in you and I, having hot, wild sex. In all of my dreams. ”

Armin dropped his gaze down to his legs as he felt his body grow warm. This couldn’t be right. Eren wouldn’t dream about this kind of thing with him. His right hand closed tightly around the car door handle as he raised his head and gazed outside, hoping the beautiful scenery would help him calm down somehow. He could feel Eren’s eyes on him but didn’t have the courage to face him.

“Armin? Armin are you okay? You're blushing.”

“Fine. I’m fi... fine.” His voice came out strangled, confirming that he was indeed not fine. Actually very far from it.

“You don’t sound like it.”

“I’m. I’m just… it’s just… I’m trying to digest that okay?”

“Hard for you to believe huh? That I would have dirty dreams about you. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“It’s not that… It’s just ... Oh god Eren, don't say it like that. I need… could you please stop the car? I need to get out for a bit. I’m not angry at you nor am I hating you but right now I... I just need some fresh air.”

_Of course you won’t be angry at him for that. Why aren’t you telling him the truth huh? That just imagining what you both did in his dreams is starting to get you hot? That you want him to…_

Armin shook his head again trying to stop the insidious voice from continuing. Eren pulled over on a side road and Armin got out as soon as the car stopped. Heart pounding, he took deep breaths and tried to reign in his thoughts. It was impossible, this couldn’t be happening. Not now, not ever. Armin might have been bisexual but Eren was a straight guy, always had been. From the moment he had started to take interest in sexuality, Eren had always been attracted to the opposite sex. From casual hook-ups to actual relationships, Eren had only gotten involved with women. Armin had known very early on that he was interested in both sexes thanks to his interest in his best friends. Yet whereas his crush on Mikasa had faded very early on, his feelings for Eren had only gotten stronger as the years went on. So much so that at some point Armin had fantasized about Eren wanting to experiment with guys and asking him to be his first. But those had been just that, fantasies which would never become reality. Or so Armin had thought till now.

 _We were fucking Armin, you and I, having hot, wild sex_ _._

The uninhibited words came back to his mind, hitting him with imagery again. Armin tugged at his hair, his heartbeat still as erratic. Eren did say those words, he hadn’t dreamed them. Instantly the logical part of his brain tried to come up with reasons to explain his best friend's dream. Maybe Eren felt lonely since he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while? They were always joking about how Armin could easily pass for a girl if he wanted to and they were such close friends, Eren might have been confused. Yes this might be the reason. His best friend wasn’t gay or even bi, never was and never would be. After they talked this out, Arin hoped his best friend would see that it was nothing to worry about, just a temporary situation they could laugh about later. Eren didn’t have to let this affect him in anyway, just like Armin wouldn’t let this affect their relationship no matter what. They would put all of this behind them.

Feeling much calmer, Armin returned to the car. He found the other male in the same position, sitting in the driver seat with his head pressed back against the headrest and his eyes closed. Armin got back inside and closed the car door, making Eren open his eyes. Armin almost felt like ducking his head again when he felt his stare on him again but instead he smiled.

“Look Eren. It’s okay. I thought about what you said and I really don’t think you should let those dreams affect you that much. They’re just dreams, something you have no control over. Sometimes they don’t even make sense.”

“Other times they’re a manifestation of what you want subconsciously.”

“It might be because you haven’t had a girlfriend or even a casual hook-up for a while. You’ve been hanging with me a bit recently and you’re always joking about how I could pass for a girl if I tried. So maybe…”

“I’ve been hanging out with you and Mikasa, Armin. More so with Mikasa than you. Shouldn’t I be dreaming about her too according to your argument? ”

Armin blinked at that and tried to think about an answer fast.

“Well Mikasa already has a boyfriend and you know that. There’s also the fact that you guys tend to get at each other throats on silly things. So maybe ...”

“But wouldn’t it be easier for me to dream about her? We almost had something between us a few years back. I’m straight, she’s a hot girl and you’re a guy.”

“Yes I’m a guy. Maybe it’s because I’m blonde and you seem much more attracted to them in general. I mean your last 2 hook-ups were blonde.”

“Like you. Almost the same haircut too, with blue eyes. Just like you.”

_Ignore that, ignore whatever you think he’s implying._

“And you did say in the past that you thought I could pass for a girl.” Armin congratulated his own self for saying it all in a somewhat normal voice, despite Eren’s rebuttals or his own shakiness.

His best friend just sighed heavily and unbuckled his seat belt. He turned to face Armin, green eyes boring into Armin’s blue ones so intensely Armin couldn’t look away like he wanted to.

“Everything you’re saying right now is sounding like an excuse.”

“Eren...”

“No. You wanted to know about my dreams right? I’ll tell you. It’s funny and ironic that you mentioned me saying you could pass for a girl, you know? Because in my dreams, you’re still a guy. It’s the ‘you’ I've known all of my life. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same masculine voice. You still have a flat chest too. Oh and a cock too, like any other guy. Except I don’t want any other guy’s cock but yours. I love it Armin, I fucking love the way it looks and feels in my hand when I touch you in my dreams.”

Armin felt like his heart might stop when he heard that.

“How does that make me confused? I dream about you as you are.” Eren cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, still intently watching him . “We're always having sex in my dreams, Armin. We’ve been fucking in my dreams for a very long time. Before my last two girlfriends, your almost clones. Before, I would dream about us having sex occasionally but those past few weeks? We’ve been fucking almost every night. Sometimes slowly, sometimes passionately, depends on the dream. But it’s always so intense and vivid! It doesn’t matter what new scenario comes up in my dream, it invariably ends with us naked and me fucking you Armin. I can’t resist the way you beg me to fuck you, or the way you urge me to go harder, deeper once I’m inside you. It’s gotten to the point where I’m also daydreaming about that.”

Eren’s voice seemed to drop an octave. His darkened green eyes were half lidded, yet Armin could see the smoldering heat in there. As if in answer, his stomach tightened and warmth pooled there. He became aware that his breath was coming out faster while his heart started to pound double time. This wasn’t good. He needed to stop this, whatever was going between them, before it got past the point of no return. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing would come out. Why did his throat feel so contracted?

“I love the way your eyes turn dark blue when you want me, in my dreams. Or the way you writhe against me when I’m sucking your nipples.” Eren moved closer, one of his hand coming up to rest on Armin’s seat right next to his head.” But nothing compares to your reactions when I’m sucking your cock. The way your hand presses my face against your hip… You want me to swallow you deeper, make you come. You beg oh so sweetly. ‘I want to come Eren! Please let me come’.”

“Oh god…” Armin didn’t realize he had moaned that out loud until Eren laughed in that deep voice of his.

“Oh you do say that too. Not when I’m playing with you, stretching you and preparing you for my cock. During those times you get so bossy and demanding. But you swearing to the high heaven? It’s almost always when I’m pushing inside you. And it feels so good, so damn good Armin. It's tight, so hot inside. And you're always so ready for me!”

Just the thought of it had Armin ass hole clenching inside his pants. The words, the heat and tension inside the car felt almost unbearable to Armin. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t passed out up till then when he felt so overwhelmed. Everything was too much for him as it stood. He felt conflicted and extremely hot. While part of his brain wanted him to get out of the car, the other part and the hard cock in his pants demanded that he stayed and finally got what he craved with Eren. Because it sounded like Eren wanted him or at least in his dreams he did. He wanted him the way Armin had hoped Eren would for years. If Armin had thought before that he had never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone as much as he wanted to be with Eren, that desire was nothing compared to how he was feeling right at the moment. He didn’t think he had ever been as excited as he was right now, never wanted anyone to touch him and touch them in turn the way he wanted to do it with Eren. The fact that Eren seemed to be just as affected by this the way he was didn't make things any easier.

Distracted, Armin only realized how close he and Eren had gotten when their mouths were just a breath away from each other. Armin licked his dry lips and almost choked when Eren’s green eyes followed the movement. One of Eren’s hand moved to his cheek, stroking it gently before pressed a finger lightly against his lips. Armin shivered.

“Hey Armin. Have you ever thought about us being more than friends? Have you ever dreamed about having sex with me? Have you ever wondered how it could be between us if we were lovers?”

 _Yes,YES!_ Armin was pretty sure he would have screamed that in answer if he hadn’t felt like he had completely lost his capacity to use words. Eren used the momentum to move closer and lick Armin’s lips seductively. Armin was pretty sure that the loud moan between them came from him at the feel of Eren's heated tongued against him. He was losing his mind to desire, definitely.

“I’ve been thinking about you every day. I’ve been wondering why I never noticed until recent years how my eyes would always follow you everywhere. Why I never noticed how much I’m attracted to you, how much I want you. I’ve wanted to kiss you, wondered what it would feel like, to bite your lips and suck your tongue. I’ve been wondering what your mouth would taste like. Or what your body would taste like if I were to eat you ...”

Eren never got to finish his sentence before Armin was kissing him. It was all too much. They both groaned the moment their lips met. Where Armin had imagined their first kiss as a soft and timid one, this one was urgent, passionate. Their tongues met for a sensual dance, their teeth clashed against each others and their lips got bruised in the process. There was no time for softness when all they wanted was to get under each other skins. Armin would never be able to explain clearly what happened in the minutes that followed.

One minute they were kissing passionately, with Eren’s hands teasing his nipples through his shirt. The next he was on the other side of the car console, naked from the waist down. He sat astride his Eren’s thighs, panting and moaning as he moved against the three fingers Eren was thrusting in and out of him. It had been a long time since he last slept with anyone so it felt a little bit painful but Armin took pleasure even in that small sensation of pain. Another deep kiss united their lips again before Armin threw his head back and moaned loudly. Eren’s fingers had just hit his prostate.

“Hurry up Eren, hurry. I want you inside me, now!”

Breathing harshly, Eren produced a condom package out of nowhere and Armin took it from him, tore the package and just rolled it down Eren’s cock. Eren actively went to work on Armin’s chest, biting on his exposed nipples and soothing them with his tongue. Moaning with dual actions of Eren’s mouth and fingers, Armin quickly pumped the hard shaft in his hand, regretting that he didn’t really have time to pleasure Eren at that moment. He would do it right, next time for sure but for now… He then raised himself up and positioned himself directly above Eren’s cock, removing the fingers inside him in the process.

“Please tell me that the … condom is lubricated. Please... Saliva won’t be enough.”

“It...is.” Eren grabbed Armin’s head and brought him down for a kiss before they looked in each other eyes. “God look at you! You look even better than in my dreams. So flushed and lusty. All for me.” Eren glanced down as he grabbed his condom clad cock and angled it toward Armin's hole. “I’m going in now, baby.”

Armin nodded and pushed down as Eren pushed up. They both breathed heavily as Armin slowly sank on him. It had been a while for him and Armin had to sit for a bit, letting his body adjust to the intrusion. When the initial feeling of intense burning diminished, Armin lifted himself up and dropped down, under Eren’s intense scrutiny. Griping Armin’s hips, his lover let him set his own rhythm and merely watched as Armin pushed up and down on top of him. Armin knew that if he hadn’t been that driven by lust he would have been embarrassed by the way Eren was looking at where their bodies were joined. But instead this only made him hotter making him increase the speed of his movements.

“Eren… Harder, faster…”

As soon as he heard Armin’s words, Eren tightened his hold on his lover’s hips and suddenly started thrusting up hard. He went as deeply as he could, angling his thrusts so that he would hit Armin’s prostate on every upward thrust.

“Oh god! Hmm… Eren… yes…”

The car rocked side to side with the movement of their coupling. Grunting, moaning and the sound of flesh meeting flesh were the only noises that could be heard inside for a while. Eyes closed, Armin felt like his whole body was coming alive. It felt like Eren was everywhere all at once. Inside him, outside him, massaging his nipples, kissing him, lighting his body on fire as he rode him hard and fast. He couldn't tell where Eren started and where he ended. All he knew for certain was that the pleasure he was feeling was blinding in its intensity.

“Hey Ar… min… You wanted to… know why I got... so… so distracted I mixed the drafts for the teleconference this week at work?”

Eren moaned as Armin pushed down tightening up around him. But it didn't stop him from talking and he continued with panting breaths.

“It’s because I’ve been having a recur... a recurring dream of you naked, spread on all 4 on the main table in the conference room.”

Eren felt Armin clench around his cock and knew he was close.

“You like that don't you? Fuck… yes… you’re getting so tight around me, baby.”

Eren dropped a hand on Armin's cock and jerked him off in time with his trusts. Their rhythm increased, the slapping sound becoming louder.

“That dream I had? I was... fuck ... I was actually lick...rimming you in the conference room, on that round table. You were... Oh god I'm coming, I'm... “

As if triggered by the image of Eren's last words, Armin shot on Eren's chest, his ass clenching sporadically around Eren's cock. Eren thrust his pulsing shaft deeply inside his lover and came at the same time, the milking sensation from Armin's orgasm making him feel like his own would never end. They were both out of breath when Armin fell forward and laid his head on Eren’s chest. Armin felt his lover’s finger on his neck, stroking his skin affectionately while they enjoyed the last of their orgasm.

“Wow...”

“I know. Amazing. But for now, rest.”

Armin nodded from where his head was against Eren. Part of him knew that he shouldn’t be lying on his lover chest like that when he had just ejaculated on it but he didn’t care. He didn’t have enough strength to move. His eyes were about to close when he was reminded of something that had made him tick even while they were having sex.

“So Eren, care to explain why you had a lubricated condom on you when you were supposed to be on a camping trip with me?”


End file.
